In Hollister U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,842 there is disclosed a safety needle device comprising a housing hingedly connected to a base of the device. The housing is pivotable to a position in substantial alignment with a needle mated to the device so as to enclose the same. The '842 device has proven to be quite effective in preventing accidental needle pricks.
However, given the fact that fluid, such as for example blood or medicament, could potentially be collected at the needle, and more specifically at the tip thereof, it has been found that there is a high likelihood that the fluid at the needle could be splattered, splashed or aerosolized into the atmosphere when the protective housing is pivoted to enclose the needle. This is found to be particularly the case when the housing has integrated therein locking means, such as for example a hook, that snaps onto the needle for fixedly retaining the same as the housing is pivoted to be in substantial alignment with the needle. The fluid that gets aerosolized or atomized oftentimes is contaminated, as for example contaminated blood carrying the HIV virus. Accordingly, there is a need for a needle sheath that prevents fluid collected at the needle from splattering.